


Banana Bus Squad: Doomzday

by HonestCriminal



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, BBS squad - Freeform, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, team 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCriminal/pseuds/HonestCriminal
Summary: The world of the Banana Bus boys has come to a firm hault when a new face comes to know the whereabouts of King Cartoonz. Even worse, that new face has an enemy; and he wants war. ...Doomsday awaits.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Delirious? Is that you?"

“Yea, I’m at the door!”

“Moo?”

“Hacking.”

“I’m fine, by the way.”

“Terroriser, just keep your eyes on the damn guards.”

“We’re in,” a soft and calm voice spoke up again, the voice coming from a man with a loose mohawk standing by the keycard scanner on the wall. He turned to the other men, “grab the cash and go.”

“On it, Moo.” Another man replied, his voice almost muffled sounding. He made his way into the once locked room and walked around before stopping at the desk, “Looky, look! The CEO has a cute teddy bear on the desk!” 

“Delirious, for fuck sake, hurry up.” The first voice replied in an annoyed tone. 

“Vanoss, do- do you wanna do this?!” Delirious snapped back at his coworker through his earpiece. “Ooh, I found it!” He bent down a little as he noticed a safe under the desk. “Come to Delirious, precious moneys,” he smirked under his hockey mask as he reached out and grabbed the bundle of cash.

Just as he grabbed it, the sound of a loud alarm echoed throughout the building.

“Shit!” Vanoss exclaimed. “We gotta go!”

“We’re compromised, boys!” an irish accent called out from the doorway, the man pulling out a gun. “Delirious, hurry up!”

“Did you get the money?” Moo asked, also pulling a pistol from the back of his jeans.

“Hold on!” Delirious called out, “there’s still some left!”

“Who cares, let’s go!” the irish man snapped.

“I can’t just leave without all the moneys, Terroriser!” Delirious called out from the room again. 

“Delirious!” Vanoss yelled through the earpiece, gunshots could be heard over his voice. 

“Ok, I got the moneys! Let’s go!” Delirious threw his money bag over his shoulder and jogged out into the reception area, hiding behind one of the counters. “Moo?” he asked.

“Right behind you, buddy,” Moo replied, “go, I got your back.”

As Delirious ran out, he shot a guard in the back, Moo did the same to another as he followed his friend out of the door. 

“What do we do, guys?” Terroriser spoke up as he ran over, standing next to Delirious and Moo now. Some gun fire then broke the wall next to Terroriser’s face, causing him to yelp, “shit! These people are losing their fuckin’ minds!”

“We did just steal their money,” Moo replied in his usual soft voice.

“Not the time!” Terroriser groaned.

Moo pushed his sunglasses closer to his face as he looked around the corner, “we just need to run to the getaway car. Del-“

“AAAH!” Another voice screamed, man with a helmet and pig’s mask ran by the group, followed by gunfire. “Run! **_RUN!_** ”

“Wildcat, what’re-“

Five guards in bulletproof vests came rushing out of the double doors at the back of the reception area, all shooting their automatic assault rifles. “Stop!” one of them called out.

“Wildcat, what the hell, man!” Delirious groaned before shooting a guard in the head and running out.

“What the fuck’re you doing?!” Terroriser called out.

“JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR,” Wildcat yelled at them as he shoved the car key into the ignition and turned on the engine.

The three of them sprinted out of the door and then jumped into the car before Wildcat raced off. The car swerved as it turned, a lamp post coming down as it hit the side of it, escaping the pursuit of the cop cars.

“Where’s Vanoss?” Moo asked.

“I’m fine,” Vanoss spoke through the earpiece, “ _ by the way, _ ” mocking Terroriser in a bad irish accent. “I’m already nearly back.”

“Delirious, you got the money?” Moo spoke up again, turning to the man in the hockey mask next to him. “Is that…?”

Delirious chuckled a little, pulling a teddy bear from under his arm and placing it on his lap, “what? You didn’t expect me to leave teddy bear there, right?”

“ _ Teddy bear _ nearly got us all fucking murdered,” Wildcat groaned, twisting the steering wheel, driving the car into an alleyway to avoid the police. “So stupid, maybe we should’ve asked Nogla.”

“What?!” Delirious shrieked, his voice much higher pitch than usual, “are you serious?!”

“Where  _ is _ Nogla?” Terroriser asked.

“Asleep,” Wildcat replied, stopping the car as police sirens wailed off into the distance. “Didn’t trust him to come with us anyway.”

“That’s a bit rude,” Moo frowned, pulling a strap of his tank top back up on his shoulder.

Wildcat rolled his eyes, “No, it’s straight fucking facts.” 

“Boys,” Vanoss spoke up through their earpieces again, “my house. Move your asses.”

“ _ My house, move your asses, _ ” Wildcat mocked, making a talking gesture with his hand. “ _ Stupid piece of... _ ” he started to trail off, grumbling to himself as he drove away again.

Vanoss was already sitting at his desk in the back room of his high end apartment now – his usual owl mask over his head. He had his feet kicked up on his desk, his black skinny jeans with his bare chest on show. He shifted in the seat slightly when he heard his garage door open and a car driving in, “finally.”

Delirious, Moo, Terroriser and Wildcat walked into Vanoss’ apartment, making their way to the office at the back. “Where the fuck were-!” Wildcat stopped, frowning when he saw Vanoss was just chilling, “...what have you been doing?”

“Waiting on you, my dear friend,” Vanoss replied, turning in his office chair slightly. “Get the money?”

“Where the fuck did you go?! We thought we had to wait for you!” Delirious snapped, clearly annoyed.

“Well, we had to have a little change of plans ‘cause  _ some _ asshole doesn’t know when to  _ stop _ .”

Delirious grit his teeth a little under his mask, “you’re a real scumbag sometimes, you know.”

“ **_Who cares?!_ ** ” Terroriser spoke up now, his irish accent contrasting with their accents. “We have the money, give him his share so we can get on with our lives.”

“I’ve got my stray cat to feed, you know,” Moo exclaimed, raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

Vanoss turned to his friend, his arms crossing over his bare chest, “you’re literally homeless, Moo.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have a cat, fuck you.”

“Whatever, that doesn’t mean-“

_ Ring ring... Ring ring… _

Vanoss kicked his feet under the desk and grabbed for his phone in his pocket, “Vanoss.”

“Who now?” Wildcat groaned.

“Nogla, maybe?” Delirious replied back in a whisper.

“Oh… Well, shit,” Vanoss then hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket, “yea, uh… We have a problem.”

“Lemme guess, the world is gunna blow up,” Wildcat rolled his blue eyes before placing his hands on his hips. “Nono, zombie apocalypse. No, it’s-!”

“Remember when I told you we were just robbing that bank?” Vanoss frowned, “it wasn’t just money waiting in those bags.

“What’d you mean?” Delirious asked.

“It had a lot of information on Cartoonz,” Vanoss replied. “I thought we could get it before the FBI or Sensor X found out what was on the memory sticks inside the bags…”

“Cartoonz?” Wildcat asked, “the fuck? Why would info on  _ him _ be  _ anywhere?! _ ”

“Delirious and Ohm both the only ones who know where his mansion is, but someone else knows where his  _ dungeon _ is. I made a deal with them to put it on a USB to keep it safe… ya know, in case of emergencies.” Vanoss sighed, turning to look out the window, “but…” he paused, “Sensor stole it before we did.”

“ **_What?!_ ** ” Delirious yelled, “Someone else knows where Cartoonz is?!”

“Wait, who is this other person?” Moo asked. “That shit is kind of too important to leave out.”

“She doesn’t have a civilian name,” Vanoss replied. 

“Wait, this chick is, what, like  **_us?_ ** ” Terroriser asked, pushing his brown locks from his eyes. 

“I’m sure you’ve all heard the name Honest Criminal already.”

“Wait,  **_her?!_ ** ” Delirious exclaimed, “how does she know?!”

“Ooh...” Wildcat smirked a little, “well, then maybe good o’ Wildcat here can work his charm and-“

“Don’t be a fucking idiot,” Vanoss interrupted him.

“Okay but seriously, how does she know?” Terroriser turned to Delirious, “you seriously don’t know?  _ You’ve _ known Cartoonz the longest.”

“I don’t know, what the hell, man!” Delirious replied. “Did she like, follow him or something?”

“She didn’t say,” Vanoss replied. “All I know is that we have to get Sensor before all hell breaks loose,” he added, “ _ literally _ .”

“We gotta tell Ohm,” Moo frowned. “You still know where he is?”

“ _That guy…_ ” Wildcat groaned.

Delirious turned to Wildcat, “why the hell do you have such a problem with him?”

“Don’t open that door, man,” Vanoss sighed. “Remember that girl that Wildcat liked…”

“Yea?”

“She fell for Ohm instead.”

“He thinks he’s so fucking smooth!” Wildcat slammed his fist down on Vanoss’ desk. 

“He’s just naturally charming, I think,” Moo shrugged. “Girls like that, I guess.”

“ _ Girls like that, I guess, _ shut the fuck up, idiot, girls like guys with big money and confidence.” Wildcat replied, pulling his pig’s mask away from his face as his lip twitched slightly.

“He has both.”

“ **_Fuckin’-!_ ** Would you be on my side for once?!” Wildcat snapped, grabbing his mask again and walking out, “ _ get teammates, _ they say!  _ Make friends with them, _ they say!”

The rest of them followed Wildcat out of the office and into the main area of Vanoss’ apartment. “Ok… So, how do we find this girl?” Terroriser asked.

“Why’d we need to find this Honest girl? We should just go after Sensor,” Moo replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“‘Cause if she can find where Cartoonz’s hideout is, she can lead us to him,” Vanoss explained. “If Sensor were to start something with Toonz… The entire fucking world would go into chaos.”

“Who’re we to stop a revolution?” Wildcat smirked with a nonchalant shrug.

Vanoss turned to Wildcat, “The banana bus squad, motherfucker.” 


	2. Demon? Angel? Bunny.

“Just a little more to the left please, young man!” an old lady called out.

“Like this?”

“Perfect! Oh, thank you so much, young man, my daughter will be so happy,” the old lady smiled.

“I’m sure she will be, madam,” the man on the ladder replied, his voice calm and soothing.

“Ohm!” Vanoss called out, standing on the sidewalk, looking up at the man hanging up a pride flag on the outside of a store.

“Vanoss?” The man turned to Vanoss, there was a mask over the man’s eyes and a small smile caressing his face, “now what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I didn’t exactly come here for pleasantries,” Vanoss replied. “You got a minute? It’s, uh, important.”

“‘Course.” Ohm smiled kindly as he slid down the ladder and turned his attention back to the elder woman, “is that all, Mrs Turnes?”

“That’s all, sweetheart, thank you again,” the woman smiled back to him before heading into her shop.

“You’re…” Vanoss mumbled.

“Her daughter came out to her. She wanted to show her support,” Ohm replied.

“How you have the balls to this shit blind is beyond me,” Vanoss folded his arms over his chest, a small sigh escaping his lips.

“I do what I can,” Ohm smiled again. “So…” he started, scratching the stubble on his chin a little, “what did you want to talk about?”

“We should probably talk in private.”

Ohm’s eyebrows raised for a quick second before a chuckle left his lips, that usual kind chuckle of his; easily mistaken for a cute giggle, “you’re not going to confess your love for me, are you, Vanoss?”

“Dude, I’m serious,” Vanoss frowned.

Ohm’s smile lingered on his face, “so, was I.” He then turned and gestured for Vanoss to follow him, “come on. We can walk to mine and you can tell me what’s so important.”

Ten minutes had passed and the two walked into Ohm’s apartment, heading towards the living room area. “You want a drink?” Ohm asked, pouring his own alcoholic drink.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Vanoss replied.

Ohm glanced to where he heard Vanoss and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch, “you’re acting quite paranoid, Vanoss.”

“Yea, I… kinda have every right to be,” Vanoss sighed and sat down on the other couch. “...Something’s come up.”

Ohm smiled slightly, almost like he was hiding a smirk, “is that so?”

“Ohm, seriously.”

“Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

“...I need to know where Cartoonz is right now,” Vanoss asked.

Ohm paused for a moment with his drink close to his lips, a small silence filling the room. He licked his lips as he pulled the glass away, “my Toonzy?” he asked.

“T– Toonzy.”

Ohm didn’t turn away from Vanoss who was almost sitting across from him, “you asked about Toonzy.”

Vanoss just blinked for a second before bringing his hand to his head and pulling his mask off, his black silky hair falling over his forehead. He looked to his intertwined fingers between his knees, “he might be in some trouble.”

“And what trouble might that be?”

“I’ve come across some information recently… that someone out of the group knows where Cartoonz is,” Vanoss replied.

“Ok…” Ohm mumbled, his voice much softer than usual now. He paused, tapping the top of his glass with his middle finger, “Toonzy can handle it. Besides, me and Delirious know about–“

“No, Ohm,” Vanoss interrupted him, “Toonz’s hideout. His _dungeon._ ” He looked to Ohm, his eyes searching where Ohm’s would be behind his omega mask, “I made a deal with this person to hide the info. ...But Sensor X stole it.”

“Oh…” Ohm’s usual kind and soft voice fell deeper now, “Sensor, huh? Did Honest Criminal not take him out yet?”

“You… know about her?” Vanoss asked.

“Of course,” Ohm replied, placing his glass on his lap, his fingers gently curled around the cup.

Vanoss paused for a moment before pushing his black locks from his face, “Well, she’s… She's the one who knows about Toonz.”

“Yes… I’m aware of Honest and Toonzy being friends. He seems to be quite close with her,” Ohm replied.

“They’re– They’re friends?” Vanoss asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

“He met her through a job. He tried to make a… strange deal with her that she refused,” Ohm explained.

“A… strange deal? What’d you mean?”

“He said he would help her with her memories or something like that,” Ohm but his bottom lip slightly, “Toonzy wanted me to go on a job with her, so I went. She’s completely deprived of identity, so I asked her why she turned down Toonzy’s offer…” he frowned, leaning forward slightly, “she said to me– she said to me ‘why would I want to remember anything if it caused me to forget? It was probably painful, anyway.’”

“Yikes,” Vanoss frowned.

“Yea, that’s what I thought,” Ohm replied. “She’s been rivals with Sensor for a while now; but it seems his little gadgets are becoming more than she can handle.”

Vanoss grit his teeth a little, “shit.” He let out a soft sigh, “then… We need to take him out. Toonz… Cartoonz can… _get rid of him,_ right?”

“Yes,” Ohm nodded.

“Then I need to talk with him,” Vanoss demanded, “right now.”

Ohm pulled a small like walkie talkie from the pocket in his hoodie, “Toonzy?”

“Is that my girl?” Cartoonz’s voice echoed softly from the other end of the radio call.

Ohm’s eyes drifted to where he knew Vanoss was sitting, “we, uh-“

“Hold up,” Vanoss laughed a little, “Toonz, can you repeat that?”

“Vanoss?” Cartoonz spoke up, “that you?”

“I’m not sure, am I Vanoss or your girl?” Vanoss chuckled again, a smirk crawling to his lips as his brown eyes shifted to Ohm.

Ohm felt a blush crawl to his cheeks, a nervous laugh coming from him now, “anyway! Toonzy, Vanoss… wants to ask you something.”

“I think he just did,” Cartoonz laughed. “What’s up, Vanoss?”

“Your friend… Honest Criminal,” Vanoss started.

“Honest?” Cartoonz asked. “What about her?”

“She knows where your hideout is. Long story short; I asked her to put the location on a USB for… emergencies. For a hefty price, of course.”

“Of course.”

“We went to collect it from the bank but…” he let out a sigh, “it seems as though Sensor X stole it before we could get our hands on it.”

“Sensor X, huh?” Cartoonz hummed a little, “Honest’s been having… trouble with him lately…”

“He’s the one who stole that… important paper from the mayor, right?” Ohm spoke up.

“Mhm,” Cartoonz replied. “Well, he hasn’t shown his face yet, thank God.”

“What do we do?” Vanoss asked.

“...I’ll send Honest to you,” Cartoonz explained, “she knows how to deal with this guy more than anyone. Track him down and… do what you do best.”

“...Alright.”


End file.
